1. Field
Aspects of the present invention relate to a stacking type electrode assembly and a secondary battery using the same. More particularly, aspects of the present invention relate to a secondary battery and an electrode assembly therein where the electrode assembly has a structure in which a plurality of positive and negative electrode plates are stacked in a separator folded at a certain interval. The secondary battery has an enhanced stability without a danger such as a short circuit or fire even when the separator contracts due to a high temperature or the like.
2. Description of the Related Art
Secondary batteries are batteries that can be repeatedly recharged, and are generally used as power sources of mobile devices. A secondary battery includes an outer casing and an electrode assembly accommodated in the interior of the outer casing. The secondary battery is classified into a pouch type secondary battery, a prismatic type secondary battery and a cylinder type secondary battery depending on the kind of outer casing used. Also, the electrode assembly accommodated in the interior of the outer casing is classified into a winding-type electrode assembly, a stacking-type electrode assembly and the like.
The winding-type electrode assembly is formed by winding long sheet-shaped positive and negative electrode plates and a separator interposed therebetween. The stacking-type electrode assembly is formed by sequentially stacking positive and negative electrodes with a certain size while interposing separators therebetween.
In a secondary battery using a winding-type electrode assembly in a prismatic type or pouch type outer casing, chemical reactions do not take place uniformly between electrode plates. Therefore, electrode active materials may separate from the electrode plates, the electrode assembly may expand, or the like. On the other hand, since chemical reactions do take place uniformly in a stacking-type electrode assembly, the lifespan of the secondary battery is extended. However, it is difficult to exactly align positive and negative electrode plates with a separator, and a short circuit may be caused when the separator contracts due to a high temperature or the like.